Magnesium alloy, aluminum alloy, or zinc alloy are often used to make housings of electronic devices, due to their light weight, high scalability, easy molding, and high structural strength. Because metal-alloys do not possess the attractive metallic appearance of pure metals, a metallic layer is coated onto an outer surface of the housing to enhance the metallic appearance.